Viñetas azuladas
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: Historias de Ravenclaws para la Copa de la Casa 2015-16 en La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Hasta que la luz nos penetre

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Hasta que la luz nos penetre.**

 **.**

 _"Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se los llame" - Anónimo_

* * *

Me despierto.

Busco a ciegas mi varita, la encuentro y conjuro un _Lumos_. La luz azul dibuja las camas de mis compañeras de cuarto y rebuscando en el suelo, encuentro una sandalia y un zapato del colegio con los que me calzo para seguir ese algo que me llama desde afuera.

La Sala Común está vacía y la luz de la Luna me permite prescindir de mi conjuro. Observo la estancia y me asombro de lo diferente que se ve de noche, todo está tan silencioso que parece hablar y me pregunto si fue este extraño ambiente lo que me despertó.

 _Pero no es así_ por lo que abandono la sala y bajo las escaleras de caracol. En los pasillos de abajo, el viento que silba es mi única compañía y mi cuerpo comienza a reprocharme no haber agarrado un abrigo.

De este modo atravieso el castillo dejando a mis pies la decisión de qué camino tomar. Poco a poco voy entendiendo por qué debo estar aquí, entonces escucho algo tras de mí y me escondo en una columna. Es un ruido metálico, pesado, como de un gigante arrastrando unas cadenas. Pero cuando asomo mis ojos azules tras la columna, el sonido se detiene sin dejar rastro.

Un estruendo retumba en un pasillo aledaño. Corro hacia él y cuando creo estar cerca del origen del sonido me escondo de nuevo, intentando en vano pillar a las armaduras moviéndose. Es un viejo mito de Hogwarts, algo que todos saben pero ninguno ha visto: "las armaduras tienen vida".

Otro ruido resuena a unos pasos de donde estoy y mientras lo sigo, intento comprender cómo funciona. Es como si las armaduras formaran una red por todo el castillo y cuando alguien intenta ver una, la magia de la misma se apaga encendiéndose en otra.

Encuentro un corredor lleno puertas cerradas; excepto una. La aparto lentamente, ésta chirría mientras lo hago dándome la bienvenida a esta oscuridad. No alcanzo a ver mucho, sólo unos ojos que brillan debido a las lágrimas que han derramado. Pero no necesito ver nada más porque ese olor que desprenden las penas del corazón flota en el ambiente y, mientras abrazo a mi amiga intentando aligerar la carga de su dolor, sé que las armaduras sólo fueron un atajo a mi destino y que la pasaremos aquí hasta que la luz nos penetre.


	2. La armonía del azar

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Criatura: Grifo.

* * *

 _._

 **La armonía del azar**

 **.**

* * *

Salí aliviada de la biblioteca tras encontrar un texto que interpretaba mis recurrentes pesadillas como premonición de una insignificante pérdida de dinero. Fue por ello que no alcancé a leer el libro donde, bajo " _Estatuas de_ _G_ _rifo_ ", rezaba " _peligro de muerte para el soñador_ _o_ _familiares cercanos"._

Atravesé los pasillos solitarios de mi colegio hasta llegar a las carrozas que me llevarían a Hogsmeade. Taciturna, me perdí en el fangoso camino, la oscuridad, el traqueteo de las ruedas, el frío condensado en las ventanas. Esos pequeños detalles que siempre ignoraba cuando gastaba el viaje conversando con mi hermana y amigas. Cerré mis ojos intentando descifrar los sonidos del ambiente cuando uno poco habitual lo inundó: el silencio. Extrañadas, miramos las ruedas de la carroza esperando que continuaran su ruta; pero esto no ocurrió.

Parvati fue la primera en bajarse y habríamos renegado más el hecho de continuar caminando de no ser porque la noche parecía querer ocupar el cielo antes de tiempo; al igual que el invierno en octubre. Por ello apuramos el paso entre el sacudir de los árboles, el brillo de ojos suspendidos en la oscuridad, los gritos lastímeros de animales que desconocíamos.

Una de nosotras encendió un Lumos; las demás la imitamos dibujando con nuestras varitas largas sombras que nos perseguían. Me concentré en mi aliento, ese humo espeso que brotaba de mi boca con la rapidez de mi respiración hasta que una figura sobrevoló mi cabeza a lo cual reaccioné corriendo lejos de ella.

Hojas, ramas, tierra, gritos lejanos y una lluvia incipiente cayendo en remolinos conmigo. Intentaba agarrarme de algo pero lo único que hacía era lastimarme y aumentar mi desesperación. Fango, sangre, gritos, nada se detenía. Mi vida era un zumbido sórdido que quería escapar de mi cuerpo; hasta que mi cuerpo chocó con una roca y logré detenerme.

Cuando me incorporé, magullada, temblorosa, no podía creer que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. Entonces escuché lo que antes había ignorado: gritos de dolor provenientes de mi familiar más querido; de la persona que, siendo igual a mí, era mi contrapunto. Corrí hacia mi hermana cuesta arriba hasta que la hallé tirada, ahogada en lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. Viva.

Semanas después de lo ocurrido, con el libro de sueños en mis manos, me alegro de que los pronósticos siempre dejen espacio al azar pues de lo contrario, aquel día habría muerto dos veces.

* * *

 _._

 _15·10·2015_


	3. Amortentia: espejismo y dolor

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Reto: Escribir sobre el primer amor de Terry._

* * *

 **Amortentia: espejismo y dolor.**

* * *

.

Ella no caminaba, _danzaba_.

Terry podía verle en las llamas del fuego que se consumían en un baile cadencioso, el humo revuelto en el aire, las curvas de los pétalos de una rosa.

Tan lista, tan divertida. Su pecho se calentaba con tan solo vislumbrarla, un vapor húmedo cubría su espalda al oír su voz, su embriagante aroma nadaba en sus pulmones y le hacía enloquecer. Entonces su estómago se revolvía y revolvía: dos veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, otras dos al contrario, una más al revés.

Era esta obsesión la que lo impulsaba a seguir sus pasos, y con ello fue creando unos lazos de amistad que, silenciosos, lo anudaron al amor. Pero el embrujo era en una sola dirección y Padma no caía en él, a pesar de la insistencia del muchacho.

Que ambos fueran de Ravenclaw le permitía encontrarla "fortuitamente" con mayor facilidad. Sobre todo cuando la joven quería escabullirse en la noche, saltarse las reglas. De este modo, cómplices, podían susurrarse anécdotas alumbrados por la Luna. Porque ella tenía algo de este misterioso satélite; era como un trozo de él caminando por la Tierra. Aunque muchos, ciegos, la confundieran con su hermana. Pero Terry siempre la diferenciaba, por ello su corazón se estrujó y despedazó cuando la encontró besando a otro chico. Entonces la rosa se despojó de sus pétalos y quedaron solo espinas, desangrando su amistad en celos y odio.

Un ciclo lunar más tarde halló el antídoto a esta nueva dificultad: él, tan bueno en pociones, le daría a probar a Padma un poco de su amor para que se guiara y encontrara el camino a su corazón. Lo preparó todo meticulosamente, invadido por una pasión insensata. Y por fin, tras meses de trabajo en un aula abandonada, pudo culminar el filtro.

Tenía el frasco en sus manos cuando Padma, la verdadera Padma, ingresó a la habitación. Sus movimientos ágiles le impidieron procesar al joven lo que estaba ocurriendo, saboreando pronto los labios por los que tanto sufrió. Pero parecían saber diferentes, ser otros. Porque durante años, sin saberlo, unió la imagen de dos personas en una. Y, mientras el frasco se rompía soltando tres aromas conocidos, ambos se fundían en un amor que duraría tanto como los efectos de aquella poción.

.

* * *

 _14·12·15_


	4. Mi belleza sin límites

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Reto: Escribir una historia que comience con la palabra "fuego" y termine en "poción".

* * *

 **Mi belleza sin límites será el mayor tesoro de los hombres.**

* * *

.

El fuego derretía el lejano paisaje, su silueta surgía del humo mientras la población que nadie extrañaría se hundía en cenizas, con el consuelo de haberlo visto a él antes de partir. Tener que ocuparse de ese trabajo era algo inaudito, pero la recompensa lo valía. Pronto, aquellos que se burlaron de su ineptitud tragarían sus palabras y se pondrían de rodillas ante su encantadora sonrisa la cual, por cierto, no le pertenecía, pero claramente lucía mejor en su mandíbula.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, tardó trece horas en restaurar las delicadas ondas de su peinado de los efectos del terrible humo. Luego de ésto, repasó con orgullo sus logros recién adquiridos: jinete de fantasmas, dentista de vampiros, guitarrista sin guitarra y, su favorito, ahora podía convertir el agua en vino. Sólo pensar en la barba de aquel último hombre le provocaba náuseas, pero se contenía sabiendo que con esa hazaña casi completaba el libro que sería el best seller del mundo mágico.

Claramente ser Gilderoy Lockhart no era algo sencillo, y su próxima misión así lo demostraba: debía depilar las piernas de un anciano a cambio de que le vendiese otra peluca. La suya, claro, duraría otro par de semanas; pero cuando se trataba de su belleza, nunca se era precavido.

Llegó puntual a su cita y entregó su varita, el procedimiento así lo requería. Los ladridos de un perro retumbaban en el suburbio, tapó su nariz con disimulo y comenzó a rasurar. Los vellos eran más densos que cualquier selva que hubiese inventado, ocultando completamente la rugosa piel; un orín rancio hedía por toda la habitación y los pies del anciano dejaban claro que no se había aseado en el último milenio. Aceleró el ritmo queriendo terminar pronto, pero debió cortar al hombre porque éste soltó un grito que sacudió la precaria vivienda y calló al vecindario.

Se miraron por primera vez, entonces Gilderoy halló con sorpresa que conocía al viejo escondido entre las barbas. Iba a alcanzar su varita cuando el perro que antes ladraba entró con violencia en el cuarto para vengar a su dueño.

Colmillos mordiendo un tierno trasero, caja de dientes volando por los aires, peluca desnudando una brillante calva. Todo esto fue observado por su ex-compañero de colegio quien, sonriendo con cinismo, recuperaba sus facciones tras los efectos de una poción.

* * *

15/01/16


	5. Azul contra Rojo

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 _Reto: Escribir sobre la rivalidad entre Michael Corner y otro personaje._

* * *

 **Azul contra rojo.**

* * *

Como un partido de Quidditch. Así fue su relación, así terminó.

Antes de ingresar al terreno, Michael tuvo que entrenar duramente, estudiar su objetivo. Todos los días se miraba al espejo y pretendía estar hablando con ella, imaginaba las situaciones más hilarantes e inventaba una solución para cada una. En definitiva, debía preverlo todo.

Luego analizó a su competidor, sus movimientos del pasado, presente y futuro. Este punto fue el más delicado, porque todo lo que rodeaba al delgado cuerpo de Potter eran aventuras y peligro y esas historias, lo sabía, no podrían competir con sus conocimientos de ovomancia. Por eso lo perseguía a todas partes y bombardeaba con preguntas, queriendo conocer su debilidad, aunque fuera una pequeña grieta por la cual colarse.

Y la encontró: Potter podía luchar con trolls, matar basiliscos o lidiar con peligrosos asesinos, pero nunca sabría tratar a una chica. Sólo su ojo observador se percató de que cualquier presencia femenina disparaba un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de El elegido, activaba alguna danza extraña con sus manos, desviaba su vista o traía un tartamudeo en su voz nada natural en él.

Con el conocimiento de su lado, al fin se aventuró a cazar la Snitch. Al principio fue bastante escurridiza, apenas si lo miraba para salir volando al otro lado del terreno. Pero un par de ataques bien planificados le permitieron atajar sus alas: paciencia, escucha y decisión. Porque por muchas Quaffles que le lanzaran, si sabía esperar y golpeaba con firmeza los rechazos terminaría encontrando a una pequeña asustada, que sólo quería tener un apoyo, ser vista.

Entrenó, estudió, triunfó. A pesar de ello, la bola dorada empezó a sacudirse en su mano, queriendo lanzarse a las garras del oponente. Fue inteligente, debía admitirlo, porque no tuvo que escapar y logró que él mismo la soltara.

Cuando Ginny Weasley terminó con Michael Corner, creyó haberlo dejado indefenso. Pero un buen Buscador siempre sabe precipitarse a los movimientos de los demás jugadores; predice a dónde apuntan los vientos y sigue su dirección para un mejor vuelo. Cho Chang fue esta nueva dirección, la llevaba estudiando mucho antes de que Ginny partiera. Entonces la pequeña pelirroja pudo creer que ganó el partido. «P _ero no, querida_ », pensó Corner, _«_ _porque para este deporte se necesita más de un jugador y cuando desviaste tus ojos a la gradería, el partido se canceló por falta de competidores_ _»_ _._

* * *

15/02/16


	6. Motivos

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Profesión: Director de El Profeta.

* * *

 **Motivos**

* * *

Muchos creen que para ser contratados necesitan de un gran discurso, yo, empecé con un _Devon, Inglaterra, día soleado._ Seguido de un "Señor B. Cuffer".

A través de la presente carta me dirijo a usted, ofreciendo todas mis sonrisas, para regalarle unas merecidas vacaciones en la jefatura de El Profeta.

Mi nombre es Luna Scamander, dirigí el diario El Quisquilloso por un año y mis viajes por el mundo me han permitido adquirir todo tipo de experiencias. Quizás ha escuchado hablar de cuando liberé una bandada de dragones en Rumania, descubriendo que sólo eran violentos por hallarse atados. O tal vez sepa mi historia de los Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado, en cuya búsqueda me topé con una comunidad de magos chinos, de ellos aprendí a fabricar mi propia tinta de escribir.

Considero que con estos logros merezco puesto, Hermione opina lo mismo y me animó a escribirle con su curiosa risita. Pero ya debió olvidarlo, sé que anda muy ocupada por estos días. Supe que hace poco encontró unos cabellos largos y pelirrojos en la túnica de Ronald. Entenderá usted las sospechas de la pobre, lloró todo el día y no quiso escuchar a Ron, por eso no supo de sus nuevos experimentos para Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Se imagina que todas las personas del mundo fueran pelirrojas? ¡Una maravilla!

Casi olvido mis dichosos Motivos, el principio de este escrito. Verá, todo comenzó por mi madre. Ella siempre me dijo que el amor era peligroso y yo me lo tomé en serio. Por eso mi actual pareja, Rolf Scamander, se enfrentó a mis maldiciones mucho antes de poder acercarse a mí. Pero cuando lo hizo, me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté con entusiasmo (era un anillo de ciruelas explosivas, dígame quién se niega a eso). Sin embargo mis miedos continuaban, por eso le prohibía que durmiera conmigo. Imagine todos los trucos que puede tener un hombre para meterse en mis sábanas, él los probó. Finalmente logró su cometido y si me lo permite le enviaré más adelante otra carta con los detalles del suceso. Como sea, en este momento cargo el resultado en mi vientre y de momento no puedo realizar más viajes, por eso quiero aplicar a este empleo.

Sin más pergamino, me despido. Sólo espero que guste de las Acromántulas tanto como yo, porque con sus colmillos fabriqué la tinta con que escribo esta carta.

Atentamente,

Luna Scamander.

* * *

15·03·16


	7. Juguemos

_._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Reto: Escribir sobre un personaje de Slytherin previamente elegido (en mi caso, Theodore Nott).

* * *

 **Juguemos**

* * *

Juguemos a que quiero ser auror. Como mínimo los Nott me tachan del árbol familiar y provoco una epidemia de mandíbulas desencajadas. Supongo que Zabini podría asimilarlo, Malfoy no.

Tendría que entrenar hasta matarme, pero habría algo peor. Porque juguemos a que a Potter no le basta con ser el héroe de Hogwarts, a que quiere imponer su caos en todo el mundo mágico. Las circunstancias nos obligarían a trabajar juntos, tal vez a compartir oficina. Ahora imaginemos que arrastra a Weasley con él. Aguantaría su olor todos los días, escucharía sus tontas bromas, desataría el odio que nunca me molesté en dirigirle.

Pero no hay nada más tóxico para nuestra integridad que la costumbre. Lo asimilaría. Vería tantas veces esas gafas redondas y a ese traidor a la sangre que me sorprendería algún día compartiendo una broma con ellos, asistiendo a sus fiestas.

Supongamos entonces que en una de tantas noches Potter no va solo, lleva a su chica. Lo más ridículo de todo es que para ese momento ya sólo trataría con esta gente. Podría sentirme, inconscientemente, más seguro con ellos. Sería como los latidos del corazón de mi madre, los perseguiría sin saberlo.

No alarguemos las cosas, ustedes ya me conocen: soy Nott, El Misteriosamente Atractivo, y Potter es el Elegido para que Ginny Weasley le ponga los cuernos. Esperar su venganza sería estúpido; escaparíamos a una isla desconocida, cambiaríamos nuestra identidad y compraríamos una cabaña discreta junto a la playa.

Puedo figurarme esos días: ella, bronceando su cuerpo bien formado mientras me observa con su mirada coqueta. Y yo, saliendo del mar, con el agua escurriendo por los músculos que el sol realzaría.

No obstante, como dije antes, la costumbre es el peor de nuestros males. ¿En verdad creen que vivir en una isla es eternamente divertido? ¿Qué nos salvaría? ¿El amor?

El cansancio mutuo nos haría alucinar. Tendríamos peleas sobre quién engañó al otro con un delfín, una sombra, un recuerdo. Entonces un día estaría en la playa desempolvando las memorias de mi pasado y por fin entendería que no escapé de Potter, hui para no enfrentar mi loca fascinación hacia cierto moreno, temía su rechazo.

— ¡Eh, Nott! ¿Con quién piensas ir al Baile de Navidad?

Despierto de mi letargo, miro a Zabini, dibujo una extraña sonrisa y le suelto la respuesta. Ahora, juguemos a imaginar lo que está pensando mientras corre como loco.

.

* * *

 _Eso es todo, no quiero jugar a imaginar sus impresiones de esta historia porque nunca le atino xD Sepan que pudo ser peor, porque en la primera versión Theo terminaba queriendo ser una tortuga._

 _15/04/16_


	8. Instantáneas

_._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Reto: Escribir una historia inspirada en el fan art sorteado. El mío fue el siguiente, sin espacios ( hillary-cw . deviantart art/Luna-and-family-216267573).

* * *

 **Instantáneas.**

* * *

.

Lorcan salta sobre mis hombros, celebra que un fénix anida en mi cabello y le regaló una linda pluma, otra más para su colección. La mano de Lysander se asoma por el lente de la cámara, parece que acaricia mi rostro desde lejos. Siempre hacía eso para que papá fingiera enojo y lo elevara por los aires. No le importaba el aterrizaje, quería tocar las nubes con sus pequeñas manitas.

Esta foto, en cambio, fue tomada mucho más tarde. Es navidad. Los chicos han vuelto de su primer año en Hogwarts, sonríen, visten sus suéteres tejidos y abrazan a Molly. Todos miran a la cámara excepto Lorcan, quien observa fijamente un punto fuera del cuadro. Casi puedo oír las canciones, escuchar las risas, saborear los pasteles y los dulces. Y en el fondo, colgado en la pared, un reloj apunta todas sus manecillas a una misma dirección, incluso la de Fred. _‹‹Casa››_ , señalan.

Con la siguiente recuerdo risas y miedos. Todo revuelto en ese remolino de pelo que es Lysander con su escoba. En ella juega su primer partido de quidditch y Rolf, como siempre, quiso registrar el evento. McGonagall cedió a su petición; si eso motivaba al buscador de Gryffindor, ¿qué había de malo en una pequeña visita?

Cuando mi esposo reveló la fotografía, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis labios soltaban una risa entre nerviosa y excitada. Mi hijo estaba volando, sus manitas por fin habían alcanzado las nubes; muy pronto, nuestro nido le parecería muy pequeño y tendría que desprenderse de él.

Pero, para sorpresa de muchos, Lorcan fue el primero en abandonar el nido. En esta foto viste un traje que yo misma diseñé, compuesto por las plumas que ha coleccionado toda su vida. Su mirada ya no se encuentra fuera del cuadro, no es necesario, lleva a quien ama de la mano. Sonriente, con unos lindos hoyuelos, su cabello esponjoso y unos dulces ojos marrón se encuentra Rose. La imagen es algo borrosa, creo que los ojos de Rolf también estaban empañados cuando la capturó.

Han ocurrido más eventos desde entonces, pero ahora los guardo en un lugar no tan visible, junto al calor de mi pecho. Los lentes de Rolf dejaron de capturar instantes un año atrás. Pero sus recuerdos, nuestros recuerdos, jamás se podrán apagar.

.

* * *

¡Ahí tienen! Espero que los de mi casa no se enojen por poner a Lysander en Gryffindor. Yo digo que estos gemelos son iguales pero diferentes, como las Patil.

08/06/16


	9. Crónica de mi más grande aventura

_._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Reto: Escribir un fic que se base en este fan art: (drlyzerg . deviantart art/Gilderoy-Lockhart-81368714

* * *

 **Crónica de mi más grande aventura**

* * *

.

—¿En dónde quedamos la clase pasada?

—Estaba atrapado en la gran mansión. Tenía una pierna fracturada y de repente escuchó un horrible grito que lo hizo estremecer, era una Banshee. Estaba a punto de contarnos cómo subió valientemente a atacarla, profesor Lockhart.

—Excelente, señorita Granger. ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

››La mansión estaba a oscuras, una densa nube ocultaba a la luna y sólo veía a un palmo de distancia. Era una noche fría, mis dientes castañeaban y el suave silbido del viento se colaba por mis oídos en un coro fantasmal. Mi corazón bombeaba con extrema lentitud, pero nunca dudé en cumplir mi deber. Tomé unas escaleras que entreví entre las tinieblas, debía subirlas lentamente porque…

—…su delicada pierna lo requería, profesor.

—¡Exacto, jovencita! ¡20 puntos más para Gryffindor! Pero también olvida, señorita Granger, que la madera enmohecida de los escalones podía ceder y no deseaba lesionar mi otra pierna, ¿verdad? Así que continué mi camino atento a cualquier sonido. Mi frágil pierna se desangraba y temía desmayarme; de modo que me obligué a subir escalón por escalón. Sentía un dolor punzante y desgarrador, las náuseas ascendían por mi garganta y comencé a ver borroso.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Les aseguro que estaba dispuesto a arrancarme la pierna con cada paso que avanzaba, lo que fuera por detener ese prolongado sufrimiento.

››Sin embargo, salvé ese obstáculo, me topé con un largo y oscuro pasillo y salté en mi conocida posición de ataque.

—¡Pero profesor, su pierna!

—Buena observación pero salté en una pierna, claro. De repente el silbido aterrador del viento alcanzó unas notas agudas que jamás escucharán. Y en ese momento, la luna se descubrió y sus delgados rayos de luz dibujaron la silueta de la criatura, estaba a dos metros de mí. La vi abrir su grotesca boca y proferir un grito que hizo temblar al viento que antes me espantaba.

››Mis entrañas se revolvieron pero decidí atacar. Sabía que era mi única oportunidad para librar al mundo del espíritu. Me preguntaba por cuánto soportaría el tortuoso alarido cuando la Banshee calló. En ese instante, se lanzó sobre mí, yo tomé el primer objeto que alcanzaron mis manos y… bueno, ya sabrán lo que hice cuando lean mi libro. Lo sé, lo sé, quisieran conocer el final en este momento. Pero, ¿escuchan el timbre? El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

.

* * *

09/06/16


End file.
